


Take a Break!

by Atale80



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Apoth fluff cuz it's been awhile
Relationships: Apophis/Thoth (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Kudos: 19





	Take a Break!

Apophis stared at his boyfriend from the bed. The bluenette spilled his fourth cup of coffee as his eyes remained glued to the paper on his desk. Thoth had a lot of duties as a member of the student council, Apophis knew that, but this had to be overkill. He had seen his boyfriend sit there for almost a day, starting his work on Friday night and it was now Saturday, with no sleep. They also had homework to go through.

"Thoth take a break, I was cuddle." Apophis whined. He didn't expect an answer, the other was so focused on his work they Apophis was sure barely recognized anything, but it exists at the moment. It pissed Apophis off. How dare a piece of paper steal his boyfriend.

He stood up and walked behind Thoth, wrapping his arms around the bluenette's neck.

"Apophis I'm working." Thoth struggled in the grip, giving up when he realized escaping was impossible and continuing his work.

Apophis clicked his tongue as he slid his hands down to Thoth's waist. He picked Thoth up from his chair and carried him over to the bed, placing him on it and laying down beside him. Thoth tried to stand up, but Apophis held him in place.

"Apophis I have to work!" Thoth pouted.

"Work later. Cuddle now." Apophis nuzzled his head into the back of Thoth's neck, causing the latter to let out a small whimper.

"Unless you would like to do something else." Apophis licked and blew on the sensitive skin. One of his hands traveled up from Thoth's waist under his shirt, the bluenette letting out a surprised gasp.

Thoth shifted and squirmed in Apophis's arms, letting out small moans and whimpers. Damn Apophis for knowing him so well.

"F-fine, I'll take a break!" He shouted as the touch was becoming too much for him to handle.

"Yay!" Apophis smiled, hands returning to Thoth's waist as he snuggled with the blue haired boy. Thoth breath heavily, silently cursing himself for forgetting how go Apophis was with his hands. He sighed, turning to face Apophis and snuggling closer to his black haired boyfriend.


End file.
